Soul eater funnys
by XxTootsiepopxOfxDoomXx
Summary: All is said within this oh and i do not own soul eater!


Hey this was inspired by cjsylvester since she is awesome I decided to do some inspired work!

Me: Hey! This is me, (you know ya love meh lol) and here is the Soul eater crew!

Soul: Yo.

Maka: Hello

Black*star: TIME FOR THE STAR TO SHINE!

Me: SHUT UP! YOU F*CKTARD (taken from HON novels :) do not own ) [smacks black*star across face with a comb I keep with my school stuff] ehem shall we continue.

Tsubaki: Black*star are you ok?

Kid: You asymmetrical freak! (he was yelling at me . . .)

Me: Hey do you want my comb to make your face more asymmetrical or do you want to sit there in that chair and be quiet?

Kid: [Chibi eyes]

Liz: Hey everyone.

Patty: HI! Did you know that Aly likes giraffes?

Crona: Are there going to be questions? I don't know how to deal with questions. . .

Me: Don't worry Crona you can do this! Last but not least, Stain! Oh wait, Stein!

Stein: Hey everyone and how may I dissect you today?

Me: Stein um you can be less crazed in this one or I'll take your chair like a ninja [my face: :D]

Stein: you know how to black-

Black*star: YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WAS SOMEONE ABOUT TO SAY MY NAME?! IF SO YOUR STAR IS HERE!

Me: [ wacks him harder on the face with comb] Go sit in a corner and think about what you have done!

Black*star: Ok . . . [puppy eyes]

Me: OK! Lets get on with what we are doing! Now since I wanna totally make a different version of the idea cjsylvester had . . . lets do . . . um . . . uh . . . have. . . randomness? Oh wait how 'bout a party where everyone gets drunk!

Everyone 'cept me: NO!

Me: Fine, fine hey why don't we look at some of my Pm's with Digidestined Ninja of Sunshine[turns on T.V to Pokémon and stats yelling] THIS AIN'T NO ORIGINAL POKÉMON! I WANT DAWN AND BROCK NOT WHATS HER NEAME AND WHATS HIS NAME!

Soul: Aly weren't you going to look at Pm's from your friend?

Me [creepy voice] don't you tell me what to do boy. . . . . OR YOU DIE

Maka: Uh Soul I think you provoked the demon side of her personality. . .

Soul: [hides in corner, scared and shaking] s-s-scary. . . . . .

Me: Lets go to my computer! ( Again I change the subject lol) Why don't you say one first Maka?

Maka: [clears throat] in the middle of it right?

Me: Yuppers just say the one on October 19!

Maka: Okay, um. . . are you sure?

Me: I picked a random date so just speak

Maka: Okay, um ' Oh sorry I was on facebook trying to get people to understand that cutting isn't for attention.' 'Dude whoever said that is a fricking moron!' 'Lots of people say that cutters are selfish. . .' 'People are completely stupid!' ' Yea only a friend of a cutter and a cutter can understand!'

Me: Alright that's enough! [I said nervously lol] Before that gets too indepth lets go to October 24! Crona I hope you can handle doing that!

Crona: I think I can. . . 'Yay! I'll check it out. Hey are you going to the carnival Friday? I guess I am we were going to go today but my mom had a change in plans . . . Oh my gosh! I love that! 'last night never happened'- Kisshu 'Agreed'- Matt 'Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat'- Me lol'

Me: Ahahahahaha! you should have been here in Social studies today someone said' I don't have my collum done' and everyone thought she said condum lololololololol

everyone: Thats perverted . . .

Me: I have an Immature mind what do you expect? Well what ever you expected from my mind um lets

talk about my awesome predictions! I can predict that it will rain, snow or be windy with out using the weather new thingy on T.V!

Soul: Are you sure? Lately you've been in a funk and haven't been having correct predictions.

Me: Shut up it was because of Super storm Sandy messing up my storm predictability. . .[ pouty face]

Maka: Aly shouldn't we get going?

Me: Well no I . . . well yea I will tell them that on my profile . . . SUPER SECRET THAT WILL BE ANNOUNCED BECAUSE I NEVER ACCEPTED IT TILL NOW!

Black*star: Who the hell are you talking to?

Me: Black*star you don't think at all do you? I'm talking to the readers and veiwer and blah blahs and blos blos who read my shit crap ( I am kinda bad if you hadnt noticed) . . . well BYE EVERYONE WHO READ IF YOU WANT I WILL MAKE MORE OF THESE BUT WITH BLEACH OR OHSHC OR TMM OR INUYASHA AND ECT. Everyone say bye!

Everyone: Bye for now! See you in the next story of the one Aly is writing!


End file.
